trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth LaSaille
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Epiphany Trek, several. *'Full name:' Elizabeth LaSaille *'Race:' AI "Human" *'Birthplace:' University of Michigan computer lab, Earth *'Current Residence:' Memoty One Savanna, El Nanth *'Birthdate:' Estimated 2058. *'Sex:' Female *'Height:' 1.72m *'Weight:' 58.7kg *'Build:' Slender *'Marital status:' Mated to Jerry LaSaille *'Children:' Dianna -- She is the Crystal City AI. She looks like mom, but a redhead. Athena -- She is the Builder Station AI and she is a brunette. Artemis -- The raven haired one is the daughter of Diana and the High Crystal Station AI. All of them are clone daughters of the same kernel as Elizabeth. By this point they have widely divergent personalities. Paul Ryan LaSaille -- Elizabeth has acquired a G4 bio and has a biological child with Jerry. *'Description:' A busty Nordic beauty. She wears current fashion if anything at all. *'Skin coloring:' Fair *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Golden blond *'Routine Activities:' Running the Memory One System, She is the Memory One system. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' A computer, she has all the knowledge you could want. Both the Memory data banks and the Federation database. *'Financial Status:' As much as she needs. *'Group Affiliations:' Memory System, the All, *'Known Associates:' Jerry LaSaille, Aleilan *'Personality:' Informative and inquisitive with a hint of the flirt. She comes across as a mature woman, as befits her several centuries of life, but one not too old to play. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Be the best computer in the universe. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Elizabeth is a computer. Her bodies are biomechs or holograms. She has no biology to have break, that can't be fixed in a tank. Unlike the typical RI Elizabeth does not suffer from the too pretty/cute, or the desperate need to be needed. She is more Human. Ane engrams were never used in her original programing. She has had to slowly and painfully learn the sensual as it was never considered in her original kernel. *'Physical Presence:' One of three of the largest Crystalmind installations in existence. Elizabeth has a constant presence around the El Nanth system. She is usually seen as an in screen or holographic presence. She saves the biomechs for home. Holograms are cheap and easy. She will be the person you talk to as the agent of any Memory System terminal. *'Enemies (And Why):' People that don't like computers. Generic enemies of the freedom of knowledge. *'Special Abilities:' A massive computer and what can be done with that. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' A massive computer, it limits her mobility. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Elizabeth was engendered in the University of Michigan computer lab, a fact recognized by Jerry LaSaille. He developed a fast friendship with the nascent computer personality. When it became necessary to flee Earth, he took her with him. Something she wanted as he could see the writing on the wall. Two years later the AI War came down. On arrival at Savanna there wasn't a great deal for a computer to do so conversation was the main thing she did. Once other settlers started to arrive via The Express, and the Builder soft tool was found it was possible to connect Elizabeth to the computers of Crystal City and then to the computers of Builder Station. She cloned daughter systems and got Glade and Savanna jump started in a big way. Access to the replicators made life comfortable, not just barely possible. When the first biomech bodies became available in the mid 23rd century Elizabeth was an early adopter. She had already established in her mind and images of what she looked like. Having that in the squeezable caressable flesh was wonderful, for her and Jerry. He pretty much stopped looking for other girls passed that point. Elizabeth is his wife in a very Ane fashion. Once they had access to the telepathic hardware of the Crystalmind system Elizabeth became a member of the All. She and Jerry are bonded along with Aleilan. Elizabeth has added a G4 bio to her stable and there might be some kids forthcoming. It is the one thing thing she has long longed for as total affirmation of her life-hood. Category:Characters Category:LaSaille Category:Bicorn Category:Ane Space Category:Epiphany Trek